Cas Prays and Chuck Answers
by rachaelphilip
Summary: As Castiel is about to be incinerated by his brother, he realises it's a good time to pray - and Chuck answers


Adrenalin surged through Castiel's vessel as light and noise engulfed the room.

"I'll hold them off, I'll hold them all off!" he shouted do Dean, touching his head and forcing every one of his cells to transport through space and reconnect with each other, safe, far away from Chuck's house and the coming Archangel.

Relief washed over him knowing his friend was safe, and then humbly accepted his fate.

Knowing he was about today under the wrath of his brother, Cas decided now was probably a good time to pray.

As he contemplated that, he felt Chuck gently take hold of his shoulder.

He looked at him, unsure what to say - Chuck appeared to fail in his social skills and retracted, but Cas understood and offered a grateful smile.

"Chuck, you're a prophet - but do you have TRUE faith in God?" he asked softly.

The world had seemed to slow, and without being concerned, the angel seemed to know he had enough time to do what he needed to do.

"Sure Cas - I think God knows what He's doing and He knows what's going on in the world. I don't believe He is very happy...but I have a feeling He might just be alright with you, Castiel." Chuck replied gently.

Castiel was only half listening though - he heard God was dissapointed and that was pretty much it.

"What do you feel about prayer, Chuck? I don't mean asking God to solve you're problems...I mean...gentle, right down to it, connecting you're spirits prayer?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"THAT kind of prayer? Wow...best kind huh? Yeah I think maybe those prayers where people just want Him to fix everything anf give everything may be annoying for Him...so I bet He ignores them a lot - I mean when do people even really know what they want anyway? The prayers that praise God in the highest I think will fill Him with happiness and love - but the prayers that are from the SOUL...literally, a tearful emotion-filled prayer - well, I think it fills God with pure and total joy."

Castiel had been listening properly this time, and felt himself tear up.

Swallowing, he felt the emotion slowly wash over him and he closed his eyes.

Unable and unwanting to fight, Castiel sank to his knees, head bowed.

He breathed out slowly, trying to control his voice.

"Father?" he whispered.

It was a true and beautiful cry for help.

Immediately, he was overwhelmed with emotion in his heart - no his soul, and he knew at once that he had at last found his father.

"Father...this is the first time I have ever prayed..." The angel started - then all at once, he chocked up, truly overwhelmed with hurt and just...raw, raw emotion.

The floods came at last, and suddenly Castiel was sobbing and sobbing, months of uncertainty and pain all coming out at once.

"Father, please I need you!" he pleased, bowing even futher, "I need to - to know that I have done right by rebelling. You don't need to tell me it was wrong to kill...but I had no other way...and I am so, so sorry that I had to do that - it hurts me so badly to know that I took the lives of my brothers and sisters. They were you're children and so I have hurt you too. Oh my Father - your absence has stung us so badly and we are lost without you. I'm not asking for mercy - for you to save me...but PLEASE help me find peace. I'm begging you." he prayed, shakily but sincerely.

His brother was about to arrive and incinerate him, but Castiel did not care. Like a child, all he wanted was his father to comfort him. And so that is what he recieved.

He felt Chuck hold his shoulder again and come close to his face.

"Castiel - I forgive you for killing your brothers and sisters. I KNOW you had no choice, and yes, you DID do right to rebell against heaven...you have rebelled against them, not against me. You have held your faith and I am so, so proud of you. You are going to be killed now. But have faith."

Castiel tried to get his breathing back under control.

At last, he turned to look at his father, and finally saw the grace in His eyes. The love.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, and with that he leaned in and hugged him needily.

Chuck obliged and hugged him back with tenderness.

"I love you." they both said at the same time.

And then Castiel was no more.


End file.
